beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chris The Crafting Saiyan/Phantom Unicorno 100HF
Face Bolt:Striker/Unicorno The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", one of the 88 constellations in space. Monoceros is Greek for "unicorn" of which the Beyblade is based on. The design depicts a unicorn's face going in a S-like shape (standing for its name) outlined in yellow on a translucent purple Face Bolt though a newer version is a unicorn's face outlined in silver on a dark gray purple face bolt. Energy Ring:Striker/Unicorno Striker has three spikes around it which feature a Unicorn's head with bronze horn, this horn represents the main horn of a unicorn, Three smaller spikes which feature a Unicorn's neck appear between each other spike going into a rightward motion. If you rotate it 180 degrees it would look like a mode change which can be done with certain Fusion Wheels, such as Cyber. It is similar in positioning to the L-Drago energy ring. 4D Fusion Wheel: Phantom *'Total Weight:' 42.4 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 40.31 grams Phantom's Metal Frame is a wide and circular Wheel with a large circular hole for the Core to fit into place. It is very thick and has a smooth rounded outer side with four blue spheres. These blue spheres represent the Orion constellation, and are put in a manner that resembles it. On the front, it showcases a devious grin with visible sharp teeth, and a nose that can be used with the Orion Energy Ring eye stickers, to create the grinning face. It can also be flipped over to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode, but Stamina Mode is more recommended. Core *'Weight: '''2.48 grams The Core is a translucent purple made of complete plastic, which makes this a PC Core of some sort. Due to this, it provides the least amount of weight from the center, allowing for maximum Stamina potential. Because the Metal Frame is a smooth metal outer side of the Wheel, it allows it to focus all of the weight on to the outer-side of the Wheel. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. In design, the Core resembles somewhat of a miniature version of Scythe and being round as a whole. Although initially, it was assumed that B:D was the cause of Phantom Orion's superb Stamina, after testing this was proven to be true but not completely. Phantom, along with B:D, was the cause of its amazing Stamina due to its Core, which focuses weight onto the outer-side of the Wheel. In addition, Phantom does carry resemblances to Burn. In that, the Metal Frame mimics that of the two bumpy indents on Burn's sides and that the weight is focused to the outer-side of the Wheel. It is even heavier than Burn with the metal frame alone, but Phantom does a better job at its weight distribution on the outer-side, especially with the weight increase. In Stamina Mode, the blue spheres from the blue, plastic Core as well as the Orion "face" are visible. In Attack Mode, they are not and the Wheel is more detailed with a hexagonal-shape and a multitude of protrusions and small indents that stick out for Attack potential. Overall Phantom is generally chosen for use in Stamina Mode, because in Attack Mode it suffers from recoil due to the jagged spikes and linear indents. Phantom is quite a good Fusion Wheel, being able to defeat Wheels such as Hades and Twisted and out spinning Scythe, but it has poor Defense on other occasions. However, the tall height of B:D provides Defense for it. Nonetheless, Phantom is gaining great results and is best used in the combos MF-H Phantom Orion TH170D, MF-H Phantom Orion AD145WD, MF-H Phantom Aquario TH170D, MF-H Phantom Bull AD145WD, Phantom Aquario TH170D, and Phantom Bull AD145WD. Like stated above, the metal wheel should be in Stamina Mode. This is the reason why it has extraordinary stamina. Spin Track: 100 This Spin Track is now the third lowest Track behind 85 and 90. It is also outclassed by 85 and 90 for Attack. It has a cloudy whitish-blue color. Its low height allows Attack-based Wheels such as Storm or Spiral to make good contact with opposing Tracks and Wheels. Performance Tip: Hole Flat (HF) *'Weight:''' 0.6 grams HF has a very similar movement and speed to that of F, with the main difference being a slight Stamina improvement due to the hole in the middle of the tip. But with this comes the detriment of even less grip to the stadium floor than F, and also increased fragility. This part, therefore, is a negligible tip. However, an MF will be much better for stamina, slightly better attack. It also seems to have slightly better stamina than LF. If used on shallow water, may shoot water on the opposing beys. HF also has the ability to maintain the banking shoot pattern. Performance It had some recoil in attack mode,but it also had some smash attack and it had decent stamina in stamina mode.it's HF(Hole Flat) gave it enough stamina in battles enough to survive stamina beys like thermal pisces.it has smash attack and recoil is because if you look at the bottom of the metal(or side)it has this wall like gap beside the curved cheek of phantom that pushes air up. I gave it a special move called Lightning Phantom Charge because it had phantom and most of the time in the show ray striker always uses lightning in its special move. Category:Blog posts